


Castle

by Tower of Scrobbles (ashangel94)



Series: SBGC AU [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, References to Drugs, Shiphaus - Freeform, Switchblades and Gym Class AU, sbgc au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel94/pseuds/Tower%20of%20Scrobbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel hated the life of a politician’s son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castle

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote another song fic/drabble thing. I really need to find a different playlist for before my classes.
> 
> This song is called Castle by Halsey. 
> 
> AU by @hausofgreene on Tumblr
> 
> This one is about Joel, so Trigger Warnings for Joel things? Child Abuse, Drugs, and I think that is it.

> Sick of all these people talking, sick of all this noise  
>  Tired of all these cameras flashing, sick of being poised

Joel hated the life of a politician’s son. Always in front of the cameras and so much of his life is on display for the public, except it’s all lies. 

They eat up everything his father gives them and don’t even have a hint of the true monster behind that smile. He hates that he continues to pretend like nothing goes on behind those curtains, but he knows he has too, for his boys.

* * *

 

> Now my neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it  
>  Already choking on my pride, so there’s no use crying about it

He was taught at a young age about image, and the way he presented himself. Chin up, smile, shake hands, smile, chin up, introduce yourself, smile.  
And for the first couple years it was fine, nothing was wrong and he kind of liked being in the spotlight and everyone wanting to know about him and his passion for dancing. 

Until he started to mature, then his father started to notice as well. He remembers every word his father ever speaks to him at night with his hand wrapped around his throat, wishes he could forget, but no amount of drugs can wash them away. (Trust me he’s tried a lot.)

* * *

> I’m headed straight for the castle  
>  They wanna make me their queen  
>  And there’s an old man sitting on the throne that’s saying that I probably shouldn’t be so mean  
>  I’m headed straight for the castle  
>  They’ve got the kingdom locked up  
>  And there’s an old man sitting on the throne that’s saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut

After Sean and him found their boys, every moment he can escape from the press and his father is spent at basecamp. He knows that Adam would never turn him away. Adam gives him a key to the front door literally the day after he met him, so even if no one else is there he has somewhere to escape, somewhere safe from all eyes. 

His father wasn’t pleased about the boys, told him he shouldn’t get comfortable with them, said they’ll get tired of his smart mouth and deplorable attitude. He never mentions the things his father whispers to him and yet the boys still make it their mission to show him how much he is valued to them, how much he matters to their own broken guarded hearts.

* * *

> Oh, all of these minutes passing, sick of feeling used  
>  If you wanna break these walls down, you’re gonna get bruised

Bruce is the one he goes to, finally, for help in letting out his repressed anger. He screams and beats Bruce’s chest, tears falling for the first time in a long time. Bruce teaches him how to throw a proper punch and let’s Joel beat him up whenever he needs it. 

Bruce knows he’s the only one who can help with this aspect of Joel. Knows Joel could never hit Sean and that Sean doesn’t need anymore bruises. Knows that Adam would just cry and try to calm Joel down. Knows Lawrence and James wouldn’t be able to keep their own anger at bay and go after Joel’s dad themselves. Matt might be able to handle it, but he wouldn’t be able to speak up if Joel ever did actual damage because of his need to make the boys feel better before himself. 

No, Bruce is the best one to handle Joel at his breaking points.

**Author's Note:**

> ~Fin~
> 
> I really don’t know where this sudden inspiration to write came from this past week or so. Thank you for every like, reblog, kudos, etc. I have read every tag and I love you guys so much, you are so supportive and I’m really glad I found this little sub-section of the fandom.
> 
> ~Shrimp
> 
> *First-posted on my tumblr sideblog, so if you have seen this before that is why.


End file.
